1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a ball joint for supporting a first suspension member for movement relative to a second suspension member. In particular, the present invention relates to a ball joint which can accommodate misalignment or tolerance stackup between two suspension members during assembly of the suspension members with the ball joint.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A typical motor vehicle suspension includes a plurality of members, such as control arms, steering knuckles, etc., which are interconnected for relative movement by ball joints. Each suspension member is manufactured to certain tolerances. Tolerance stackup in two suspension members can produce misalignment of the suspension members, placing undesired loads on the ball joint after the suspension is assembled.